Dark Moon
by magnum
Summary: Matt and Mimi need to save the world by using Matt's visions and their witts.


Hello Reader!!!! I'm in your service while you are reading my story, I know it sucks, you don't need to tell me that, but anyway, it's a Mimato!!! May the force be with you!!(I have been watching way to much Starwars , X.X ;;) Matt may be acting a bit out of character, review and express your opinion!!! This piece of writing is me, myself and I's writing, so don't use without asking!!!!! (but why would you want to use it anyway!!!????) By the way, my name is Magnum ^.^, and this is my first fic!!!! Oh, and I do not own the book where I got the title from, I cant remember the author's name though, just that the book is about horses, and that it is very good! Disclaimer notice: Do not own Digimon, sadly, T.T, so don't sue, you wont get a lot of money from me, I live in South Africa, and the exchange rate is not too hot!!!  
  
Dark Moon  
  
Mimi's POV I live in a land that no mortal has seen before. The phases of the moon, all pass in a single night. But there has never been a night as terrifying as this one.  
  
The land was unusually quiet, the slopes up the mountain seemed gentler, the trees' bark seemed smoother, even the footsteps of the man behind me seemed softer. We came to a halt, and I looked at his face. I was startled to find a frown upon his brow, instead of his joyful smile.  
  
"You think of the visions?" I softly questioned him." You think they might come to pass?" He looked at me with sad azure eyes, blond hair somehow managing to stay perfect even in the slight wind. "If it is true, it shall happen tonight." For a while there was silence between us. "Mimi?" "Yeah Matt?" "There is something I have to tell you." "Please no Matt, I have already heard and seen too much today. You and your visions, Gennai telling us that we have to come on this adventure, Mamma, Papa lying on the floor covered in blood, dead." Overcome with sorrow, Mimi burst into tears whilst falling to the floor. "Shhh Mimi, we have to be strong, the whole world is depending on us for their survival."  
  
Matt and Mimi sat in the hollow of a tree for countless more hours, Matt, silently contemplating on the mission, how he would hate himself if anything happened to the beautiful angel sitting next to him, how he so desperately wanted to tell her his feeling, but the grieve was nearly killing her, he would have to get her out of the dark abyss of her mind, or she might be lost to him forever. "Come on Mimi, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get home." "Your right Matt." She sighed. "Aren't I always??? "Ego alert!" Mimi said while giggling. "And you love it!" Matt said while spinning Mimi around. "It's getting late, lets move". "Yes Sir!" "Come on you!"  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
Even though the walk seemed endless, I was never board or tired. How can anyone be, when their surrounded by Matt. He never let me broad to long on the past, and I always had to be watchful around, I never knew what he was planning next. "Matt, if you through me with mud once again, I swear I'll hurt you." SPLAT!!!!!!! "MATT ISHIDA!" "Whoops! This is a strange part of the country, mud flying around everywhere, don't you think? (Silence) Mimi? Where are you? Mimi??? MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPLAT!!! "Yes, this is a very strange land", I said, gasping for breath while rolling on the floor laughing. "That is a very good look for you Matt, ever thought of colouring your hair brown?" "Why you little ." "Tut, tut, Matt, watch your language" I scolded him, but he gave me his "look", and I decided to run away. "Come back here!" Unfortunately Matt was a lot faster runner than me, and he caught up quickly and then tackled me to the ground. "Not so brave now are you now hey Mimi!" Matt said while giving me a devilish look. "Please don't hurt me to much?" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Mimi, do you know what happened to the last person who messed up my hair?" "Um, no?" "Well, neither do I. It has been a while since anybody's seen him." We looked at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing. It was then that we realised our interesting position. A blush creped on both our cheeks, how ever, neither of us made a move to move. Matt's eyes were sparkling in the last rays of sun, there seemed to be hesitation in his eyes, like he wanted to do something, but was afraid to do it. "What is it, Matt?" I asked. "Mimi."  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Mimi." was all I said, but I could not contain myself any longer, so leaned in and kissed her. My senses went into overload, burning with fierce passion, her lips were so sweet and gentle, and a smell of strawberries and cream lingered about her. "Matt!" She gasped. "Mimi, please don't hate me," I said while getting off her and standing up, "I could not help myself, I've b-" "Shhh Matt. No need to explain yourself", she said while placing a finger on my lips. "How could I when I'm in love with you?" I gazed at her with happiness shining in my eyes. "I love you to, Meems."  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
We arrived at the place where Matt said the visions will take place, holding hands. We made ourselves comfortable beneath a tree, waiting, waiting until it was time.  
  
At the moon's first quarter, a sharp, red flash seared across the sky, emitting a shriek that sent shivers down our spines.  
  
The first vision has come to pass.  
  
Suddenly a wave appeared in the sea: CRASH! It sounded like thunder reverberating off the cliff, water vapour rising up into the sky, but returned back into the ocean with a soft hiss. The second vision has come to pass.  
  
The minutes seemed to lengthen as we waited for the third and final, vision. According to Matt, at that time it will be made clear as to what we are supposed to do.  
  
Finally, the third quarter moon appeared. A low rumbling started, sounding like rock being dragged over stone, suddenly, a twenty foot wall appeared before us, bearing carved letters:  
  
"In the castle you must go, to answer my riddle. When you find the answer that you seek, stand up, face it, and perhaps die in defeat.  
  
What is neither hot nor cold Been from early time, but not yet old, and Always seen around the globe?  
  
Solve this riddle and your land will be spared, but it has to be answered before dark moon."  
  
"Right" said Matt briskly. "What is neither hot nor cold?" "Well, it is definitely not this chilling wind," I replied, shivering. "Let's go inside" Oh great. He is leading me into the spooky castle. Looking at the castle doubt reflected in my eyes, and unfortunately Matt saw it. "Hey, listen to me", he whispered," The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out, we don't have a choice." "I know." Matt silently looked at me, then pulled me into a loving embrace. " If anything happens Mimi, always remember that I love you" "And I you."  
  
(Few minutes later)  
  
"Tell me Matt, what can we see that other people can see as well, at a different time?" I asked him, giving him a knowing look. "The MOON! That is it! So, just open all the windows, and let the moon shine, shine through!"  
  
Being a very "obedient" child, I did what I was told, but now I had to get outside, which was proving to be a problem, as I was lost. "Why do castles have to be so big?" I muttered.  
  
There was a loud creak on my left, and I spun around, sword in my hand. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice taunted. "Let the moonlight in, have you? Your land is spared, but are you?" The creature came menacingly forward, eyes locked on my frightful gaze. As quick as lightning he pounced. And he swiped his paw at me, hurling me into the wall; my sword went flying across the floor. He started advancing again, and as he readied himself to pounce again, six arrows whistled across my vision and into the creature's chest.  
  
"MIMI!! Are you all right?" I nodded meekly, blood dripping down the side of my head. "Let's get out of here." Matt said while lifting me up and carrying me in his strong arms. Before I could express my thanks I was enveloped in darkness.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
She looked like an angel in my arms, 'why could I not get there sooner? Then she wouldn't be hurt. "Matt?" A soft voice called out to me. "Yes Mimi?" "I love you." "I love you too Mimi. Mimi?" "Yes Matt?" "Will you marry me?" "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
General POV  
  
And as they kissed, they both knew that they may have saved the world tonight, but they had also saved themselves. When they found love, and experienced true love's first kiss, they destined themselves to always be together, facing obstacles side by side, and always fighting in the name of love.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Oh my word!!! Please do not tell me that I was the one who wrote a story that is so sappy! Any who, please review, as a first timer I need anything I can get my hands on, so even flames are welcome, even though not appreciated. I'll just use them to braai my chops!!!!! (You might not realise it, but I live in South Africa, so it's spring time here!!!!!) By the way, THE CALLING RULES!!!! AS DO DIGIMON!!!!!!! ^.^ Oh, and M&M (you know who you are, submit that story about Westlife, its really good!!!!! Oh and reviewers, yes you lovely people, please, when you review encourage M&M to submit her story!!! You will really like it!!!  
  
Signing off Magnum *.* *.* *.* *.* 


End file.
